


Are We Drunk Yet?

by KleirEstebanAustin



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Thorki - Freeform, bbyz, but not really because he's adopted, snuggle buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KleirEstebanAustin/pseuds/KleirEstebanAustin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor drank too much, as usual. But he still remember his feeling for his little baby brother! Who maybe drank too much too...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are We Drunk Yet?

**Author's Note:**

> My first story in English ;u; because English IS NOT my first language there may be some mistakes c': so please tell me and try to do it nicely ;w;  
> Thank you and happy reading! ♡

It was a cold evening. The moon popped out slowly, like trying to reveal its bright and gentle light behind the clouds' shadows. Father arranged another celebration for me. I've won another battle against the dark elves. It was glorious, but boring, as usual.  
Loki sat next to mother. Drinking the finest Asgardian wine, with tall, beautiful glasses. He talked with her quietly. I wonder what trouble his mind today. He never talks to me- Not more than insults. But we are brother- or raised like we were- I know he means well.

I asked for another glass of Mead (I think it's a vikings' beer! :3), the seventh for this night. Midgard made me polite, I guess. No more smashing- but a lot more drinks.  
There was music, jokes and stories were told with laughter and joy. For some reason, I couldn't be happy. Not right now at least. I went towards Loki, touched his shoulder as telling him to follow me outside. He understood, like magic, and followed.

I sat on the edge of the bifrost as he looked at me trying not to fall. "You're drunk." He said in his patronizing tone and sat next to me. I could notice that he is drunk as well, but would never admit that he allowed himself to loose up a bit.  
I smiled at him for a moment and gazed at the moon. "Not yet." I replied with a big smile, "but tell me, brother, what's on your mind in such a happy time?"  
"Happy for you, maybe." he murmured, refuse to smile back.  
"I can imagine it is not the most pleasant thing to go through. Your 'big brother hall of fame'."  
"I'm impressed, Thor, I thought you couldn't be more ignorant or insensitive. Or a perfect combination of both."  
I laughed. the sound of my laughter echoed in the black pit underneath our legs. "That was not my intention. I am sorry, Loki."  
He smiled a little and nodded, "forgiven."  
"It's just," I started with a hesitation in my voice, "I really missed you." I looked at him in his beautiful, emerald eyes.  
"Me too."  
I didn't expect that reaction.  
At the moment I opened my mouth to talk back, he laughed. A laugh I thought I would never hear again. The laugh of MY Loki.

"I think we might be too drunk for talking about our feelings, Thor." His voice was like music to my ears. The way he said my name made me have chills all over my body.  
"There is no such thing as too drunk." I smiled warmly. He can make my mind go insane with such ease.  
"If you say so." He looked down the black pit for a while. Like he was trying to find the right words down there. "Please don't go." He said finally, out of nowhere.  
"Go where?" I asked and got closer to him. He didn't seem to mind that.  
"To fight." Now he looked at me. He looked really sad. It broke my heart to see him like that.  
"I promise, little brother." I smiled and marked my chest with an 'X'. That was our sign to promise. A promise that we will never break.  
"I trust you, big brother" he did the same and smiled.  
The rest of the time there, we spent just looking quietly at the stars. I missed that. I missed HIM.  
After almost an hour, I stood up- swinging a little. He helped me to stand straight. I leaned on him and smiled, "thank you."  
"Always." He replied, gigging a little.  
"Are we drunk yet?" I asked.  
"Not me."  
"Then how about me?"  
"Definitely."  
I grabbed him tightly from his waist with one hand, while the other pushed his hair to the back of his ear. "Good." I pulled him gently to a close hug. I looked at him right in the eyes. My heart is threatening to bit out of my chest. I could see his chicks paint with a slight blue colour. He's blushing.  
"What... Thor? What are you doing?" He asked. I knew he asked that just to be sure, what he thinks that is happening- really does happen.  
I closed my eyes and pressed my lips against his. I let him go, in case he would want to stop. But the opposite thing happened. He shaked a little at first, but then hugged me, like to embrace the kiss. The coldest hug I have ever felt- and still, it felt warm for me.  
Afterwards, he stepped back, still staying close to me, and looked at me. "That was... unexpected."  
I smiled,  
"then, are we drunk yet?"


End file.
